Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to computer processing and, more specifically, to techniques for generating motion sculpture models for three-dimensional printing.
Description of the Related Art
Democratized digital manufacturing devices, such as desktop three-dimensional (3D) printers, enable a wide range of both non-professional and professional users to create physical objects based on 3D printable digital models. Notably, some artists and scientists leverage 3D printers to create 3D motion sculptures—tangible representations of 3D animated models that include static visual artifacts to represent an object's motion. In general, the user creates a 3D digital model for the 3D motion sculpture and then configures the 3D printer to fabricate the 3D motion sculpture based on the model. For example, an artist could create a 3D digital model of a “smoke trail” bracelet and then configure a 3D printer to fabricate the bracelet based on the model.
As part of developing 3D digital models for motion sculptures, users typically employ one or more motion depiction techniques. For instance, one common motion depiction technique implements “multiple stroboscopic stamps” to represent complex motion occurring within a very short period of time, such as human movements or the flapping wings of a flying bird. When implementing multiple stroboscopic stamps, a user typically records a series of discrete, static, and slightly different 3D digital “stamps” of a moving 3D object taken at different times. The user then overlaps the stamps into a single 3D digital model that conveys the impression of motion without sacrificing the clarity of the moving 3D object. Once complete, the user configures a 3D printer to fabricate a motion sculpture based on the single 3D digital model.
While motion sculptures may effectively depict motion, designing the associated 3D digital model is typically a time-consuming and tedious process. Although existing design tools may be used during certain portions of the design process, such as overlapping different stamps into a 3D digital model, crafting a 3D digital model of multiple motion sculptures is primarily a slow, manual process. Further, creating a 3D digital model that, when fabricated via a 3D printer, produces a high-quality 3D printed motion sculpture usually requires significant sculpting expertise and familiarity with the particular 3D printer and the fabrication constraints associated with the 3D printer.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art are more effective techniques for generating 3D models of motion sculptures for 3D printing.